


无题

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 三个片段，William(Man in Black)/Teddy，提及William/Dolores和Teddy/Dolores。
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Teddy Flood, Dolores Abernathy/The Man in Black, The Man in Black/Teddy Flood
Kudos: 6





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 三个片段，William(Man in Black)/Teddy，提及William/Dolores和Teddy/Dolores。

-

William已经记不清这是第几次了。两位数或三位数。无非是枪声，流血，尖叫，一个永恒轮回的哲学故事，一个他妈的莫比乌斯环。死亡不是尽头，而是又一个重置，又一个重新开始。“重新开始”，听起来多么美妙，忘记一切恐惧与伤痛，甜水镇牧场主的女儿Dolores明天又会来到街头，给路过的每一个游客献去无私的微笑。如果他没有按时出现，那么也会有另一个——噢，那个牛仔，Teddy，Theodore Flood。工作人员为他造了一双蓝绿混合的漂亮眼睛，无论多少次都不会褪色或染上血。

Dolores，Dolores，多美的名字，意味着悲伤（sorrow），痛苦（pain）。“Dolores！”他听见Teddy充满震惊与悲痛的呼喊，他看见年轻的牛仔想去抱住女孩下坠的躯体，然后再度举起枪，熟练地打穿牛仔的小腿。

Teddy应声倒下，血汩汩流出，仿生人当然会感到疼痛——因为他们是被如此制造出来的。但这个接待员只是奋力地向前爬，伸长了双手，试图去碰到女孩染血的蓝裙。真是个凄美的人造爱情故事。

William显然已经记不清这是第几次了。有过变化吗？无数次的记忆重叠在一起。有时，他会觉得自己也变成了西部世界的接待员之一，属于他的剧情是日复一日杀死Dolores的循环。

“真是条忠诚的狗，”他收起枪，有些好笑地看着在地上艰难挪动的仿生人。事实上他甚至可以连枪也不用带着，规则决定了他永远不会被这个世界伤害。

“Dolores——这个词是你的开关吗？”他拽过Teddy的后衣领，蹲下来，看着后者因为疼痛和愤怒而扭曲的脸。他伸出手，温柔地按在Teddy的胸口，一颗跳动得如此剧烈、鲜活的心，无论多少次，都能从子弹中把它自己救回来。

-

Theodore Flood的虹膜颜色很浅，在明亮的光线下，呈现出一种绿色与蓝色混合而成的颜色，和他易于打开并供人侵入的身体一样美。William吻上他颤动的眼睑，接待员眼底的失神分不清是因为失血过多还是因为猛烈的高潮。即使“高潮”只是一串设定好的代码，但那反应并不亚于真实世界的任何一个尤物——如果这儿比真实的世界要差劲，人们也就不会喜欢了。

“你知道我为什么喜欢这个地方吗，Teddy？”

William在麻木的仿生人的耳边问道，当然，用一种并不期待回答的方式。

-

“我们认识吗？”

年轻牛仔疑惑地看着递过来的酒，还有突然坐到他身边的陌生人。

“你说不定不记得我了，但是，”对方正了正黑色的帽子，一面向酒保要了两个酒杯，说话的风格与Teddy记忆中的任何一个人都不一样，“当然了，我认识你，很多次。”

“有什么事吗，老兄？”

“小心点你的枪——我没有恶意，”黑衣男人拿起酒，慢条斯理地灌满了两人眼前的杯子，语气平静得仿佛他完全不在意牛仔的枪会对他造成的威胁，仿佛他们两人的确已经认识许多年了，“我是来告诉你，今天晚上我有些事，恐怕不能参加你和Dolores的约会了。”

“你认识Dolores？”像突然被打开了某个开关，牛仔立刻打断他的话，“你是谁？Dolores和你又有什么关系？”

然而男人没有回答，只是端起酒杯，朝着Teddy晃了晃，露出一个并不带有多少友好的微笑。

“祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

杯中酒一饮而尽。


End file.
